Sa Vie, son Œuvre
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Tony a un nouveau projet, mais Pepper ne semble guère emballée par ce dernier... Post-IM3.


« Je vais écrire un livre. »

La phrase prononcée par Tony Stark en ce samedi soir n'était pas l'évocation d'une simple lubie, c'était plutôt le fruit d'une longue réflexion inspirée par son quasi-psychologue et ami, Bruce Banner. Depuis quelques jours, les deux compères se retrouvaient dans le bureau du milliardaire afin de parler des récents événements ayant pour le moins traumatisé l'Homme de Fer. Il y avait eu New York quelques mois auparavant, puis à cause d'Aldrich Killian, scientifique fou imprégné de la technologie _Extremis_, Tony avait failli perdre la seule chose qui lui était essentielle, Pepper Potts.

Bien que Bruce n'était définitivement pas ce 'genre de docteur', il avait prêté une oreille attentive à son ami dans le besoin de se confier, et ce malgré les interminables anecdotes et auto-analyses que Stark lui soumettait. Peut-être qu'à plusieurs reprises, Banner avait craqué et s'était assoupi l'espace d'une ou deux minutes. Ou d'une ou deux heures. Mais au bout de longues séances (qui avaient sérieusement mis à rude épreuve le self-contrôle légendaire de Bruce), le docteur avait finalement conseillé à Tony de se trouver un nouveau projet, étant donné que ses armures, celles qui avaient été pour lui une véritable source de réconfort dans une période où le doute l'avait assailli, n'étaient plus. Et voilà, il tenait bel et bien une nouvelle idée.

Pepper, allongée à ses côtés, semblait plus absorbée par « _Rester naturelle après 40 ans_ » (encore un article de l'une de ces revues pseudo-scientifiques vantant les mérites de diverses crèmes et injections remplies de saletés) que parce qu'il venait de dire. Hum.

« Pepper ?

- Mhm ? » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, quand cette dernière leva enfin les yeux vers son compagnon, l'air songeuse.

Tony soupira. C'était pourtant elle qui avait poussé Tony à parler à quelqu'un, même si elle pensait plus à un véritable psy. Mais il s'était avéré que Bruce avait fait un travail surprenant en étant simplement présent pour son acolyte.

« Je disais à l'instant que je venais de trouver un nouveau projet n'impliquant aucune armure cette fois-ci. »

Le visage de Pepper s'éclaira à cette nouvelle. Il était plus que temps que Tony trouve une occupation lui permettant de s'évader quelque peu, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois. La lourde opération qu'il avait subie en faisait partie.

Ce dernier la fixa soudainement, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir identifier sa première réaction.

« Je veux écrire un livre. »

Pepper haussa un sourcil, et un sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres. Cependant, elle sembla prendre conscience que son compagnon guettait sa réaction, et retint le rire qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

« Un livre ? Sur quel sujet ?

- Sur moi. »

Pepper devint encore plus sceptique face à cette révélation. Peut-être qu'un livre sur la mécanique ou sur l'électronique aurait été une bonne idée, mais elle avait sans doute oublié qui était en face d'elle. Bien que l'homme qui partageait désormais sa vie avait profondément changé ces deux dernières années, il restait malgré tout quelques traces de son ancienne vie, dont un certain narcissisme qui, bien qu'atténué, était toujours présent.

« Tu sais Pep, sur mes aventures. Un peu comme tous ces personnages historiques qui racontent ce qu'ils ont vu de la guerre, comme au hasard...

- Tony, je vais me permettre de te couper dans ton élan, avant que tu ne te compares à Churchill ou à Primo Levi. »

Puis, elle retourna tout naturellement à sa lecture. La réaction de Tony fut immédiate. Il se tourna davantage vers la jeune femme et la fixa intensément.

« Tu n'aimes pas mon idée. »

Pepper n'était pas sûre de savoir s'il attendait une réponse, cela ressemblait plutôt à une affirmation. Elle ne pouvait le nier, l'idée de son compagnon ne l'emballait guère. Premièrement, au lieu de lui changer les idées, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses en le replongeant dans un passé qu'il serait mieux de mettre de côté. Il était plus que temps de passer à autre chose, qu'il se concentre sur le présent plutôt que de s'accrocher à des souvenirs douloureux. Puis, point non négligeable, qui allait s'occuper de trouver un éditeur, de suivre le travail de ce dernier, d'organiser toutes les séances de dédicaces dans divers magasins à travers le pays ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, ce serait _son_ travail. Écrire les dix premières pages amuseraient peut-être son milliardaire de petit ami, puis elle se chargerait du reste. Elle connaissait Tony par cœur, et il venait d'avoir une très mauvaise idée.

Le génie, quant à lui, tenta une approche différente. Il savait que la véritable personne à convaincre pour ce projet était allongée à côté de lui. Laissant sa main vagabonder sur le bras de la jeune femme, il poursuivit.

« Tu pourrais même avoir une dédicace spéciale en début de livre, pour ton soutien, ton aide, et toutes les belles choses que tu m'as inspirées... »

Il laissa traîner le dernier mot, et leva des yeux de chien battu vers sa femme. Aucune réaction. Hum, elle n'allait donc pas craquer comme ça... Rien de surprenant, elle le connaissait depuis plus de dix ans, elle savait exactement comment il s'y prenait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu sais, les plus grands de ce monde l'ont fait. Keith Richards, Freddie Mercury, Nelson Mandela..., » ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait convainquant.

Pepper sourit derechef en entendant les exemples de Tony. Il pourrait au moins essayer de la convaincre avec des grands noms de la littérature, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle pouvait attester du fait qu'il en avait lu deux sur trois, ou du moins que les versions numériques des deux premiers noms cités étaient présentes dans la mémoire de son ordinateur personnel. Sans doute l'évocation de l'homme d'État Sud-Africain était faite pour la persuader, car Tony savait bien que Pepper avait lue cette autobiographie en particulier, et qu'elle l'avait beaucoup aimée.

« Je pense même à quelques titres, » poursuivit avec entrain son compagnon. « Quelque chose du genre _L'Homme sous le Masque de Fer _sonnerait assez bien. »

Pepper, bien décidée à taquiner Tony, rangea son magazine dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, grimpa à califourchon sur son homme, et se mit à passer minutieusement ses mains dans la chevelure du génie. Ce dernier, visiblement surpris, leva des yeux interrogateurs vers la jeune femme.

« Tu cherches quelque chose, peut-être ? »

Pepper sourit, amusée par la situation.

« Oui, l'ouverture qui me permettrait de faire dégonfler le ballon de baudruche qui te sert de tête, mon ange. »

La douceur dans sa voix la faisait paraître innocente, comme si tout ceci était normal. Que voulait-elle dire par ballon de baudruche ? Qu'il avait pris la grosse tête ? Absolument pas! Ce n'était pas sa faute si, grâce à lui, la Terre avait été sauvée à de nombreuses reprises, si des gens (dont elle, d'ailleurs) lui devaient la vie, ou encore s'il avait évité une invasion extra-terrestre à New York en se sacrifiant courageusement (enfin si, ça, c'était bien sa faute. Mais il n'allait pas évoquer ce dernier point avec Pepper, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'acceptait aucune plaisanterie sur ce sujet). Il était juste réaliste, voilà tout... Il était certain que beaucoup de gens seraient intéressés s'il publiait un livre, pourquoi Pepper ne voulait pas comprendre que son idée tenait du génie ?

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de taquiner son homme, elle se pencha sur lui, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et retourna sagement s'allonger à ses côtés.

Puis, histoire d'en rajouter une couche, elle le regarda sérieusement.

« Anthony Stark, je t'aime. Même quand tu te comportes comme une diva capricieuse et immature. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, et marmonna un '_Très drôle_' à l'attention de sa compagne, qui éclata de rire. Si on ne pouvait plus parler de projets d'avenir...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu! Je sais, il est assez court, mais à la base, j'avais prévu de n'écrire que 700-800 mots. Puis bon, une fois qu'on est lancé, difficile de s'arrêter ^^**

**Je suis sûre qu'un personnage comme Tony doit avoir pensé au moins une fois à écrire une autobiographie, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire son ego ;). Puis je le vois bien sortir Keith Richards ou Freddie Mercury en exemples (qui ont chacun écrit un livre sur leur vie, celui de Keith s'appelle 'Life', et celui de Freddie 'Freddie Mercury', tout simplement. Connaissant une inconditionnelle du leader de Queen, il paraît que le second est très intéressant, avis aux fans!), et pour Nelson Mandela, c'est juste parce que j'ai envie de le lire :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je l'attends avec impatience! :D**


End file.
